The Anime Characters They Live!
by KuteKitten1
Summary: Well see there is this girl named Lina and she wishes that the characters on InuYasha can live with her in the REAL world! Can they fit in? Will they understand modern technology?(the house is on fire) FIND OUT! REVIEW OR YOU WILL ALL SUFFER! MUAHA! ...


This is the whole explanation of this fanfic, so bear with me. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, AND MICHEAL JACKSON!!! Except I do take responsibility for them when they enter the real world.after all, I am in this story!(that means that they are all doomed) Umm.my name in this story is Lina. No, I am not hebrew. Subconcious: Don't tell them your real name you fool!! Joanna: umm..actually they never knew it was our real name. For all they knew, that name could've actually have been my fake name..and joanna could've been my real name.uh, whoops!..secrets out.JUST FORGET THE WHOLE DARN THING!!!  
  
Rated for some romance,(no lemons in this one) and humorous violence.  
  
Subconcious: BRING ON THE BLOOD!! Joanna: We will also be making fun of Carrie, Childeren of the Corn, and The Ring.(not the lord of the ring, THE Ring)InuYasha and the gang come into the realworld in this one. See how they will fare when they must get by in this confusing real world with an insane American!(That's me!^^')Oh yeah, they also have to get by getting along with their enemies: Naraku, and Sesshomaru. Rin isn't an enemy really; but she is still there. And to think that this all happened just because of one wish from one insane American!  
  
Joanna: Ummm..,I suggest that you read this wonderful story.. Micheal Jackson will be made fun of.*shudders* MY WISH!!!  
  
Subconcious: If you don't like Micheal Jackson, you my friends WILL be laughin' your asses of throughout THIS WHOLE FRICKEN STORY!!! Do you HATE Kikyo?(Yes, that IS how you spell her name!! LOOK IT UP!!) If you do, welcome to our world!! If you want Kikyo dead, you are sooooo warmly welcome to read this story! If you like Kikyo..(Subconcious is thinking homicidal thoughts)..Well.then we think you should..(puts a chainsaw behind her back) Muahaahahahahahaa.!  
  
Joanna: Umm..if you like Kikyo and you saw "The Chainsaw Masacure".Run away as fast as-you-can. NOW.  
  
Subconcious: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! KIKYO AND KIKYO FANS WILL SUFFER!!!  
  
Joanna: (starts to laugh maniacally) MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Joanna and Subconcious: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!  
  
Subconcious: HAH! So anyway, please enjoy this wonderful story filled with humorous violence and a little bit of romance but not really!^_~(P.s.: HI MURDOC!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~LIVE MY PRECIOUS ANIME CHARACTERZ!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(my second story so if don't like it forevah hold your peace please. u.u Oh, and this isnt the Lina from Zoids!)  
  
Lina:*looks at the first star she saw that night after watching InuYasha on Adult Swim* "Oh almighty star.I wish so sencerely that anime characters could come into this world through a portal ripping a hole through the space and anime InuYasha continum!"  
  
Lina's mom: Lina GO 2 BED GODDAMIT! ITS 12:30 IN THE MORNING!!!  
  
Lina: "Mean mom."*goes to bed, not suspecting what she will find in her house in the morning*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a delighted scream is heard from her house at 8:00 in the morning  
  
Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, and Kikyo(damn her to hell) are found in Lina's living room by Lina, all of them are looking quite confused  
  
Miroku: What is this strange place..?  
  
InuYasha: It looks like Kagome's house..only bigger.  
  
Kagome: Are you kidding??? This place doesn't look a thing like my house! IT'S A MESS HERE!!! Plus, the way things look is also different.  
  
Miroku: "Its like a palace!"  
  
Kagome: ..............  
  
Kagome: Like I said, the way things look here are different.  
  
Sango: What do you mean?  
  
Kagome: ..........I think we're in cartoon world!  
  
Lina:* does an anime fall, but quickly gets up again and dreamily looks at her new friends..she is ignored by the fascinated novices*  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I mean.*picks up Joanna's mom's vase* Look how cheep it looks!  
  
Lina: 'Cheep..? If my mom heard that she would have brought the house down! Literally.'  
  
Kagome starts to walk around the room and acidentally bumps into Naraku who had not noticed Kagome and the others were there  
  
Kagome: *didn't realize who she bumped into* "Oh..I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going.." *Kagome looks up and realizes who she bumped into*  
  
Kagome: "Uh-Oh!"*jumps away from Naraku*  
  
Naraku: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome: "I Was just about to ask you Martha Stewarts! If that is really your real name!!"  
  
Naraku: ".What?"  
  
Sango's POV  
  
Sango: "What a strange place." Sango is looking around confused, she all of the sudden accidentally steps on something white and fluffy, and a scream that sounded like a cat is heared  
  
Sango: "Gosh I must've stepped on a cat's tail!" Sango thought to herself. *Sesshomaru comes out if the corridor, with an angry look on his face  
  
Sesshomaru: "HEY WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST STEP ON MY GODDAMN TAIL FOR YOU FILTHFY HUMAN!!" Sango: "What?!"  
  
InuYasha's POV  
  
InuYasha: *InuYasha is sitting on the couch watching "Scooby-Doo" while fighting over the remote with Rin who wants to watch "The PowerPuff Girls" on Cartoon Network  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
Kikyo is being chased around outside by the rabid hound dog that lives next door to Lina that Kikyo tried to "make nice" to(its not what you think)  
  
Kikyo: Ahhhhhhh!!!  
  
crazy dog: BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! *growl* BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!  
  
Miroku's POV(I am SICK of doing these goddamn povs for you peoples)  
  
Miroku: "So bored.cant focus."*notices Joanna who has just been idiotically standing in the doorway all this time while I have been doing these POVs, she is speechless.  
  
Lina: "I can't believe that my wish came true!*__* AH!! OMG!! WHAT AM I DOING JUST STANDING HERE LIKE An IDIOT??? I SHOULD BE INTRODUCING MYSELF RIGHT NOW!!!" *starts to run up the stairs where everyone is except for Miroku, who grabs her by the collar as she was running by*  
  
Miroku: "Hello cartoon girl. Would you consider.."  
  
Joanna: "PERVERT! *slap slap*" *runs off upstairs*  
  
Miroku: "How did she know what I was going to say.?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Message To Murdoc: Murdoc, I know it sounds quite strange for me to just write that, but keep in mind that in this story you and Lina are 15 years old. Ok?? Yes you are in this story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina ran upstairs Lina: (through her megaphone)  
  
Lina: "ALL INUYASHA CHARACTERS AND PERSONS PLEASE REPORT TO WHERE MY VOICE IS COMING FROM!!....THING!"  
  
Everyone reports to where Lina's voice was coming from Naraku is holding Kagome by her hair in the air with one hand while she is swinging her fists in the air and Sesshomaru has his claws up against Sango's head, Rin is on top of InuYasha's back screaming "piggy back ride!!", and Kikyo comes in with her clothes all torn and tattered from the crazy dog her hair is all messed up and there is dirt and blood all over her face  
  
Lina: "Woah, what has been goin' on between you two, Naraku and Kagome?"(has a smirk on her face) \ Naraku and Kagome: (sweat drop)  
  
InuYasha: "HEY! YOU LET KAGOME GO MARTHA STEWARTS!!"  
  
Naraku: "Why is everyone calling me MARTHA STEWARTS??!!"  
  
Kikyo: Hello people..? Where is my attention?  
  
Everyone: *starts to kick Kikyo unmerciffley for absolutley no reason*  
  
Author: Why is everyone calling Naraku Martha Stewarts? And will the InuYasha crew ever find-out-what-is-GO-ING-ON?? Will we ever meet this Murdoc person? And why am I asking you all of these questions? You will all soon find out IF YOU ALL REVIEW THAT IS!!!  
  
Author takes out her Machine gun  
  
Joanna: Yes mistress! Please don't hurt us!!  
  
Subconcious: I am not afraid of no gun!  
  
Joanna: YES we ARE!  
  
Author: WELL?? REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN! *aims her gun at Joanna but the bullet misses and hits Kikyo in the leg*Author: Whoops! I meant to hit Joanna!  
  
Subconcious: But you hit Kikyo.  
  
Author: ....Oh yeaaahhhh! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Joanna: She is scaring me..! Yikes! Please review or she will kill us all with her machine gun and I garrantee that she wouldn't miss and hit Kikyo again! Here is my e-mail: stratcat1966@yahoo.com  
  
Thanx! 


End file.
